Juste un moment
by Alexiel135088
Summary: le désir frappe n’importe quand, n’importe qui… [akiraLuciole] yaoi léger lemon


**Auteur : **Alexiel135088 (moa)

**Source : **Samurai Deeper Kyo (SDK)

**Titre : **Juste un moment

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi… blablabla… (soupire)

**Résumé : **le désir frappe n'importe quand, n'importe qui…

**Genre **: je ne sais pas si « romance » est le therme exacte. Disons plutot Angst avec un léger lemon. Yaoi

**Couple : **Akira/Luciole

**Note : **petite modification de ma pars : lorsque Tigre rouge, Mahiro, et sasuké veulent rejoindre Kyo (Tome 18) ils sont accompagnés d'Akira.

* * *

**Juste un moment**

Akira, Mahiro, et Tigre Rouge, qui portait le petit Sasuké sur son dos, couraient dans l'interminable couloir.

- A ce train là Kyo aura envoyé au royaume des morts les 5 membres des planètes ! cria Tigre

- tait-toi, et avance plus vite, lui répondit Akira

- aaah ! je fais le maximum !

Enfin le bout du couloir fut visible. La lumière de l'extérieur devenait plus brillante à chaque foulée de plus vers la sortie. Le petit groupe arriva alors sur un grand espace clos, ravagé par des cratères, et de la fumée. Le fond de l'air était encore chaud, et l'odeur du sang était bien présente.

- qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Tigre

- tout à été ravagé ici. Kyo a du passer par-là, dit Akira

- regardez ! la porte est ouverte ! remarqua la ninja.

- Kyo et les autres ou du la franchir.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, puis ils aperçurent une silhouette assit par terre. Elle était complètement immobile

- Euh… c'est quoi ça ?

- Il est mort ? demanda Sasuké.

Tigre rouge se rapprocha de l'inconnu qui n'avait pas l'air d'être en vie.

- Hé… ça va ? demanda Tigre rouge

D'un seul coup l'inconnu se redressa . Sa plaie à la tête avait du beaucoup saigner et son sang recouvrait une partie de son visage, lui donnant un aspect si… terrifiant que Tigre recula d'un bon.

- ouaah ! c'est quoi cette horreur !

- j'ai bien dormis, dit l'inconnu.

Le sang d'Akira ne fit qu'un tour. Il le connaissait. Ce visage fin, ces yeux jaunes perçant, ces cheveux d'un blond étincelant… et toujours son air mou et attardé.

- c'est… Luciole !

- hein ? oui c'est moi, répondit le blond

Puis celui ci regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé.

- oh… c'est toi Akira.

Akira ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quatre ans il n'avait pas revu cet ami de combat. Malgré ces années, il n'avait pas changé.

- Quoi ! vous vous connaissez ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge.

- Oui, il faisait partie des 4 sacré du ciel autrefois, expliqua le châtain

- Donc, c'est un gentil normalement ? conclu bêtement Tigre .

- Euh… oui je cr…

- Oui, je suis avec vous maintenant. Le fait de revoir Kyo m'a fait remonter à la surface de bon souvenirs.

- Quels genre de souvenir ? demanda Mahiro.

- Quand on a massacré tout une armée de…

- Ok, ok ! c'est bon je voie le genre ! mais… vous semblez grièvement blessé, tenez prenez ce médicament, il est très efficace.

- Hein ? euh…d'accord.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut que l'on rattrape kyo et les autres, rappela le Tigre

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir, moi je reste ici pour dormir encore un peu, dit mollement Luciole.

- Bon allez, on est partit !

- Allez-y … partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais, dit Akira

- Quoi ! tu ne nous accompagnes pas ? demanda Mahiro

Le châtain n'ajouta rien. Finalement Tigre, Sasuké et Mahiro partirent en laissant derrière eux Luciole et Akira sur le terrain dévasté. Ces deux là restèrent quelques minutes en silence, et immobiles. Seul le souffle du vent d'été animait leur vêtements. Après, voyant que Luciole recommençait à piquer du nez, Akira lui dit :

- tu devrais te mettre à l'ombre. Le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, et comme tu es blessé…

Le maître du feu s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il s'assit contre le mur dans l'enceinte. Akira le rejoignit.

- dis, pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ? (tu ne le faisais pas avant) demanda Luciole

- Parce que je me suis condamné moi-même la vue pour acquérir un 6ème sens « les yeux du cœur ». c'était juste avant que l'on se sépare, il y a 4 ans.

- Ah, …ouais possible.

Akira s'accroupit prêt du blond. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais le châtain détourna son regard.

- C'est pas tous les jours que l'on te voit dans un sale état comme ça, lui dit le dragon à deux têtes.

Luciole ne réagit pas. Après un moment d'hésitation Akira passa sa main dans les cheveux de Luciole pour mieux examiner sa blessure à la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse, mais le maître du feu ne broncha pas.

Sa blessure n'était pas profonde, cependant Akira craignait que son crane en ai pris un coup.

A la grande surprise du dragon, le maître du feu lui tendit le médicament que lui avait donné Mahiro.

Akira ne comprenait plus les réactions de Luciole. Dans le passé il n'acceptait pratiquement jamais l'aide des autres. Il avait toujours été seul… Alors pourquoi exceptait il qu'Akira le soigne ?

Avec un bout de tissu, le dragon versa plusieurs gouttes du remède, et le posa sur la plaie de Luciole. L'inactivité du maître du feu, troublait celui de la glace. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Tous se déroulait en silence. Un silence qu'Akira trouvait gênant.

Voyant que sa blessure à la tête était pratiquement soignée, Luciole enleva le haut de son Kimono pour laisser apparaître son corps mince parsemé de plaies.

La plus profonde, et sûrement la plus grave, entaillait son flanc. Elle laissait apparaître sa chair jaunâtre, et ses tissus coupés encore humide de sang. Les autres étaient plus superficielles hormis celle de son épaule gauche. Le sang avait arrêté de couler depuis un bout de temps. Le point commun de la plupart de ces plus grosses plaies, c'est qu'elles étaient nettes, et bien délimitées. Cela était typique de l'œuvre d'un sabre aiguisé ; celui de Kyo au yeux de démon.

Le maître du feu semblait attendre que le dragon s'occupe de ces blessures. Celui-ci le regarda perplexe. Luciole , lui, regardait droit devant lui. Akira hésita. Malgré son appréhension il passa délicatement le bout de tissu sur sa plaie au flanc. Au contact de sa peau Luciole tressaillit.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Akira, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau en soit saturé :

- Luciole, pourquoi tu ne…

- chhh…

Le blond pris la main d'Akira qui été posé sur sa blessure. Il se pencha pour presque lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu n'as pas oublié Akira ?

Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recule.

- je… de quoi tu parles ?

Luciole se rapprocha davantage du dragon à deux têtes, et il passa sa main dans ces cheveux châtain.

- De quoi tu…

Le maître du feu fit descendre sa main vers le visage d'Akira, et caressa sa joue légèrement rougit. Puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luciole du forcer l'entrée de sa bouche pour ensuite lui chatouiller le palet avec sa langue. Akira mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui passait, et repoussa Luciole.

- ca va pas non ! dit le dragon à deux têtes en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais eu l'air de ressentir ce _matin là_.

- Ce _matin là_ ? quel _matin _?

- Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en souvenais pas. Tu n'as pas une mémoire aussi courte que la mienne.

Akira secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait oublier ce qui venait de ce passer.

Il enleva le tissu de la blessure de Luciole pour remettre du médicament dessus. Le blond attrapa une deuxième fois le poignet du dragon, et remonta le long de son avant bras en le caressant. Chaque centimètres de peau conquérit par Luciole arrachait un frisson à Akira. Le maître du feu ne quittait pas des yeux le dragon, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa pars. Celui ci avait la tête baissé. Luciole se ravança vers lui jusqu'à pratiquement poser sa tête sur l'épaule du dragon. Puis il posa son autre main sur sa hanche. Akira sentait le souffle chaud du maître du feu dans son cou, mais il ne bougea pas. Luciole remonta encore plus sur le bras du dragon jusqu'à atteindre son épaule ,où il massa doucement son omoplate. Le cœur d'akira battait la chamade. Il avait des frissons, mais il avait chaud en même temps. Les caresses du blond manquait de l'ensorceler. Il devait lutter pour garder le contrôle de soi même. Il ne devait pas ce soumettre à ce jeu… a cette découverte sensuelle…

Puis Luciole frotta doucement son visage sur le cou d'Akira, pour ensuite embrasser sa peau tendre. Le dragon se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'encourager Luciole à continuer. Il avait peur d'avoir des regrets, de regretter de s'être laissé aller. Ce moment pourrait ruiner sa vie.

- Luciole… a… arrêtes, s'il te plait…

Akira tenta d'éloigner le maître du feu en le repoussant par le épaules. Il résista.

Finalement le blond se redressa pour regarder Akira dans les yeux :

- Akira, murmura t il, nous sommes que tous les deux…

Il prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains, pour ensuite capturer ces lèvres avec plus de passion que la première fois.

Ce qui c'était passé ce matin là, bien sur qu' Akira s'en souvenait. Comment aurait il put oublier ? Cette scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit _: … la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil, cette sensation… cette découverte…_

Luciole recommença à lui chatouiller le palet. Le Maître des glaces manqua de défaillir tellement la décharge de plaisir était forte.

Alors les chaînes de la raison qui tentait de garder le contrôle sur Akira, se rompirent. C'était trop… trop intense. Akira répondit aux attentes de son aîné. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et passa une de ses main dans les cheveux du blond. Le maître des glaces mêla sa langue à celle du maître du feu.

Cependant Akira descendit sa main dans le cou de Luciole puis , sur son épaule blessée. Le blond sursauta, et interrompit leur échange.

- excuse moi, je… commençai Akira.

- C'est pas important.

Ils reprirent leur échange. Puis luciole enleva le haut du kimono du dragon à deux têtes, et parcoura son dos de ses mains.

Après un petit moment le blond venu mettre sa tête tous contre le torse d'Akira. Celui ci remarqua que le maître du feu avait l'air fatigué, de plus qu'il s'était battu contre Kyo auparavant.

Akira l'enveloppa donc de ses bras, et profita lui aussi de ces quelques instants de pause.

- pourquoi… tu as fais ça ce _matin là_ ? demanda le dragon.

- Euh… je sais plus, répondit honnêtement le maître du feu.

- Luciole… dit Akira faussement désespéré. Tu ne t'en souviens même plus ?

Le blond resserra son étreinte du corps d'Akira.

- je sais plus…

De toute façon Akira ne voulait pas spécialement avoir une réponse. C'était aussi bien comme ça.

FLASH BACK

Kyo était partit depuis deux jours. Nous les quatre sacrés du ciel nous n'étions pas encore séparé.

C'était un matin de printemps. Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Luciole était assit dehors sur ce gros rocher, et il attendais … le soleil. Je l'ai rejoint sur ce rocher. Les autre n'étaient pas encore levé, et je ne voulais pas être seul. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la solitude aujourd'hui.

- pourquoi, pourquoi il est partit… je ne comprend pas.

- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ce qu'il a fait, toi, me répondit Luciole.

Je soupira. On resta quelques minutes en silence. Puis :

- Akira, tu … tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? me demanda le maître du feu.

- hein ? euh… j'aime bien Kyo, parce que sans lui je ne serais sûrement plus là à l'heure qu'il est ! répondais- je amicalement.

Luciole me regarda. Il voulait certainement que je réponde plus sérieusement.

- euh… non . Non je ne crois pas, ajoutai-je

_- aimer quelqu'un au point de le désirer fortement ?_

c' était la première fois que Luciole me posait ce genre de question. Lui que ne s'intéressait pas au… à ce genre de chose.

- euh, non plus, répondais-je encore une fois.

Puis il me souria. Ceux qui me surpris d'autant plus car ce n'était pas dans son habitude de sourire.

Nos regards furent détourné par l'arriver du soleil. Il était rouge. Pas un rouge sang, mais plutôt un rouge tendre, et agréable à regarder.

Luciole me regarda à nouveau. Ensuite il caressa mon visage de sa main. Je sursauta. Mes yeux étaient comme hypnotisés par son regard perçant. Je ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Quoi que je ne savais pas si c'est parce que je ne le pouvais pas, ou si je ne le voulais pas. C'était…

Il passa ces doigts sur mes lèvres, et il se rapprocha encore plus près de moi, et … il m'a embrassé.

C'était impensable ! Deux hommes ne s'embrassent pas comme ça ! qu'est ce qui lui prenait !

Cependant en faisant un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passait au niveau de ma bouche, je remarqua que ses lèvres étaient douces et agréable au contact des miennes. C'était assez plaisant contrairement à ce que j'aurais pus penser. Sans me forcer je répondis à son geste. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Le temps s'arrêta de tourner. Tout autour de moi s'effaçaient.

Mais doucement il semblait s'éloigner de ma bouche…

Non, pas encore… attends…

Je me pencha un peu plus vers lui pour bien capturer ses lèvres. Malgré mon attachement, il mit un terme à notre échange. Luciole se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- tu es encore trop jeune.

- Quoi ? dis-je stupéfait.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me tourner vers lui, qu'il était déjà partit. Je le chercha du regard.

- je… Luciole !

Il avait disparut.

FIN DU FALSH BACK

Pendant quatre ans Akira c'était posé des questions sur ce moment si étrange. En quatre ans il ne réussit pas à tirer la moindre conclusion. _Mais, tous ce que …_

Luciole se lassa rapidement de ne rien faire. Il se redressa face au dragon à deux têtes. Mais peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Sa blessure au flanc n'eu pas l'air d'apprecier ce mouvement brusque, et le fit ressentir à son propriétaire.

- aargh…

Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur sa plaie ouverte.

- Ca va ? demanda le dragon.

- Oui… ce n'est rien.

C'est finalement Akira qui s'avança vers le maître du feu pour l'embrasser.Enfin il pouvait continuer ce baiser d'il y a quatre ans. Luciole mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieur du dragon. A son tour le châtain chatouilla le palet de son aîné. Luciole apprécia, et ne manqua pas de la faire ressentir en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps d'Akira.

Après un moment le blond libéra la bouche du châtain pour goutter la peau de son corps. Il commença par ses épaules. Il y goutta avec ses lèvres, puis avec sa langue. En penchant la tête Akira put lui faire ressentir la même chose en faisant plus attention car c'était son épaule qui était entaillée. Le dragon colla son visage contre celui de luciole, et enfouit ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

L'esprit d'akira était pris d'assaut par des sentiments qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnus. Tous ces sentiments formaient un mélange instable, et parfois très intense : l'appréhension, la curiosité, la peur, le désir, l'impatience. Parfois l'un était plus fort que les autres. En ce moment l'appréhension et la curiosité dominait légèrement le autres.

Après un moment, l'aîné fit basculer Akira en arrière. Luciole se retrouva à cheval sur le maître des glaces, et admira son corps avant de se pencher sur lui. Le contact du torse de Luciole contre le sien fit frémir le dragon.

Puis Luciole découvrit la poitrine d'Akira avec sa bouche, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur ces hanches. Il les laissa glisser sur la cuisse du dragon, qui tressaillit malgré la protection du tissu.

Akira ignorais où il allait, jusqu'où cela pouvait aller… pour ça il préférait laisser faire Luciole.

Le maître des glaces savourait ces poussées d'adrénaline qui l'électrisaient. Ces gestes simples, et plutôt lents pouvaient faire ressentir tant de chose à un homme. Le châtain descendit lui aussi ses mains sur le corps de son aîné, jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent arrêtées par son pantacourt rouge.

Luciole se redressa, et pris les deux mains d'Akira pour les maintenir au-dessus de la tête du châtain. Le dragon ne pouvait donc plus se servir de ces bras. Il était à la merci de Luciole, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pouvait pleinement jouir des caresses lentes et douces de son ainé. Cellui-ci commença par l'embrasser, et avec une de ses mains de libre, passa sous le hakama bleu d'akira. Elle se balada alors sur le bas ventre du dragon. Akira se cambra sous ces caresses brûlantes. Le contact de ces doigts sur cette partie sensible de son corps ,que personne ne touchait en temps normal, lui faisait découvrire des sentiments délicieux.

Finalement Luciole arrêta de l'embrasser, et posa sa tête sur la torse du dragon pour me se concentrer sur son membre de libre. Alors elle parcoura ces cuisses, jusqu'à frôler son entrejambe. Le dragon ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui insista Luciole à continuer. Il mit sa jambe droite entre celle d'Akira, colla sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe du châtain, et commença un mouvement de frottement.

- aaah… Luciole… murmura le dragon en se cambrant.

Il souhaitait faire ressentir ses sentiments, ses vagues de plaisirs qui le submergeait à son aîné, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il tenta alors de libérer ces mains de l'emprise du maître du feu. Finalement celui ci les relâcha.

Le dragon sera le corps du blond contre lui, et caressa son dos, en manquant de le griffer. Tous son corps semblait enflammé, éxité… C'était bon, intense… Akira aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, prononcer son nom, le crier même… mais il s'abstenu.

Soudain Akira sentit quelque chose de liquide et chaud sur le haut de sa hanche gauche. Malgré les sentiments de plaisir qu'il éprouvait à cette instant, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce c'était ?

Tout d'un coup Luciole s'immobilisa.

- Lu, Luciole ? qu'as-tu ? demanda akira inquiet.

Il redressa la tête, et s'aperçut que la blessure au flanc du blond c'était remit à saigner. Le maître du feu ignora sa plaie sanglante et continua son activité charnel.

- Luciole… arrête, tu n'es…

- Ca va, je vais bien, coupa le blond.

Mais Akira s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait pas le voir souffrir.

- non, arrête ! reprit il plus clairement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, je te dis que ça allait…

Le dragon se redressa, et poussa Luciole sur le coté. Le blond se retrouva sur le dos par terre.

- tu te fais du mal ! je ne peux pas accepter ça !

C'est vrai , Luciole était essoufflé, et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. De plus d'autre de ses blessures c'était réouverte.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Akira lui aussi était déçus de s'arrêter maintenant, cependant la santé de Luciole passait en premier. Malgré cela il s'allongea à coté de son aîné, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il avait l'odeur du sang, et du feu…

**oOo**

Le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel, mais la chaleur restait écrasante. L'ombre du mur de l'enceinte c'était agrandit. La terre se remettait lentement de ses blessures causées par le combat brûlant qui avait opposé Kyo aux yeux de démon, et Luciole des quatre sacré du ciel.

Akira se redressa péniblement. Il était épuisé et en sueur. A califourchon sur Luciole, il le regarda et lui sourit avant de se laisser retomber sur la terre sèche à coté du maître du feu. Plus qu'a moitié nu, ils regardèrent d'un air satisfait. Mais Luciole semblait plus exténué que le maître des glaces. Sa respiration était sifflante, et ces blessures en sang, mais… tant pis. Depuis quatre ans il avait attendu patiemment le jour où il allait revoir Akira, le jeune garçon qu'il avait _aimé au point de le désirer fortement_. Maintenant c'était finit.

Akira lui aussi avait attendu ce jour. Tout ce qu'il voulait, après devenir plus fort, c'était de revoir Luciole. Savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, et en même tant peut être continuer ce long baiser.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis avec les autres tout à l'heure ? demanda le maitre de feu.

- Parce que… je voulais te demander pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé _ce matin là_. Pendant toute ces années, je n'ai pas cessé de me torturer l'esprit pour connaitre la raison Mais maintenant j'ai compris.

Luciole plissa les yeux, et lui sourit.

- alors pourquoi as- tu hésité au début ?

- Je… je n'étais pas sur… j'avais pe… j'appréhendais un peu, répondit Akira avec hésitation

Le blond ne chercha pas ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Lui aussi il s'était posé beaucoup de question lorsqu'il a commencé à éprouver du désir pour le jeune Akira. A tel point qu'il en était troublé.

Après avoir re-soigné, et panser les blessures du maître du feu, les deux sacré du ciel repartirent. Ils devaient rattraper les autres…

Plus instable, plus violent, et parfois plus fort que l'amour…,mais moins long, et parfois moins tendre … 

Le désir est un sentiment humain complètement imprévisible, qui frappe n'importe qui sans prévenir (tel la foudre d'un orage). On se retrouve victime ou complice jusqu'à tant qu'on assouvit sa demande. Et la personne désiré n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit: fille ou garçon… quelle différence pour ce sentiment ? Mais même après l'avoir écouté, et répondu à son attente, on restera toujours en proie à ce sentiment éphémère et sauvage… (tel une mante religieuse attendant qu'une proie soit à sa porté)

* * *

**c'est ma première fic sur Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

**reviews please!**

**si il y en a qui connaisse Naruto aller jetter un coupd d'oeil sur ma fic: "vacances général pour les genins!!" Humour/romance. enfin surtout humour...**


End file.
